Pokémon: The Master Rises
by Mewtwo23
Summary: What if Ash befriended a rare Pokémon before his journey? What if he already saw the world? What if he already has the power to use Mega Evolution? Read and find out! Smarter Ash! ShalourShipping! Ash x Korrina! FurtherShipping! Ash x Leaf! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's nice to be back and with a new story!**

**I got this idea while thinking about Mega Latios and waiting for Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire to come out. And I saw a couple of fics where Ash befriends Latios and travels together with him. Here's this summary:**

**What if Ash became friends with Latios and it lived with him and Delia before his journey? What if Ash and Latios already went to some of the regions before the journey? What if Ash and Latios already obtained the Key Stone and Latiosite before their journey in Kalos?**

**All those questions will be answered starting with this prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In a forest near Pallet Town a blue and white, bird-like Pokémon was slightly hovering above the ground weakly with cuts and bruises all over its body and breathing heavily. Using all the strength it could muster it kept flying above the ground, but has difficulty seeing because it is weak from the injuries. Every time it kept going it feels excruciating pain inside. Not wanting to take the pain any more the Pokémon gave in and fell to the ground with a 'thud' wanting to rest for a bit.

While all of this was happening a small, 7 year-old boy with raven-black hair was walking down deep in the same forest kicking a pebble constantly looking frustrated. The boy's name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town whose dream is to become a Pokémon Master. Why is young Ash walking in the woods frustrated? Because he was being picked on by his former friend and rival Gary Oak, grandson of the famous professor Samuel Oak. Being a direct relative of a professor you'd think that that person know more about Pokémon than some people and you may be right. Gary, however, was one of the kids to be arrogant and use his knowledge to bully other kids. Today Ash was his victim.

"Stupid Gary. Where does he go wrong belittling everybody because he's related to Prof. Oak?!" Ash yelled on that last one kicking the pebble much harder in a bush scaring a few Pidgey away into the sky. "I just wish that I was one step ahead of Gary to teach him a lesson. Like knowing something about Pokémon that he doesn't." That was when he heard a 'thud' close by causing him to turn to the direction of the sound. "What was that? I better go check it out." Ash then began to walk in the direction where the sound came from. He walked while moving the bush leaves out of the way and looking around since he only heard the 'thud'. When he got to a clearing what he saw made him open his mouth in shock.

There was the blue and white, bird-like Pokémon lying on the ground still injured with its eyes closed wincing from the pain. "That Pokémon's hurt! I gotta help it!" Ash began to walk closer to the injured Pokémon when it opened one of its eyes and saw the boy coming. The Pokémon growled and glared making the boy stop in his tracks. Ash backed away slightly from the growl and put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Easy buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Please let me help." The Pokémon just kept glaring until it winced in pain making young Ash jog to the injured Pokémon without any fear in the world. He checked over the injuries while carefully touching them. "This is awful." The Pokémon managed to look at the boy in confusement. "Who did this to you?"

"Now where did that Latios get to?" A deep, male voice shouted making Ash jumped in surprise and the Pokémon, now identified as Latios, widen its eyes in shock. "My client's paying me a lot of money for this Legendary and I'm not gonna lose this thing."

"Now I know who did this to uh . . . Latios, was it?" Ash said turning to Latios. Latios only nodded as a response. "Alright. Let's get you out of here." Ash used all his strength, and failing, to pull Latios away. Knowing it won't work he tried to lift Latios to help with the pulling and it won't work either. Latios was just too heavy for the boy. "Don't worry Latios! I won't let anything happen to you!"

Latios watched the boy in astonishment. A human, a small one at that, was willing to help an injured Pokémon, especially a Legendary like himself, instead of capturing it while he got the chance or leave it there. After seeing the goodness in his heart Latios decided to do his part in the helping. Latios put his arms around Ash surprising the boy and hovered up in the air picking up the boy in the process. Ash was confused at what's happening thinking that Latios was too injured to do something like this. Once they got high enough Latios tucked its wings back and sped through the sky. Ash was both shocked and exhilarated from the speed they are going in. For what seemed like seconds Latios stopped on top of Pallet Town. Ash gaped at the breathtaking view from Latios's arms.

"Latios!" Latios looked down at the young boy in his arms. "My house is down there." Ash pointed down towards a simple house with a short fence squaring around except the entrance. Latios nodded diving down toward the house. The two made it to the backyard with Latios setting the boy down to the ground on his feet. "That was awesome! You are also amazing! Despite being seriously hurt you used all your strength to get us away from that poacher." Latios smiled at the excited boy before collapsing on the ground in pain and exhaustion.

"Latios!" Ash exclaimed before checking Latios over again. "I'll be back soon!" Ash turned and ran into the house leaving Latios resting on the ground. A few minutes later Ash came out with a Hyper Potion and some bandages making Latios confused. Ash smiled before stroking Latios's head being careful to avoid the injuries making said Pokémon coo in satisfaction. "Don't worry Latios. This will make you feel all better." Ash said putting the bandages down on the ground. "Now this is gonna sting for a bit, but it'll help." He explained referring to the Hyper Potion.

Latios slowly nodded letting young Ash to patch him up. Said boy then started to spray the potion onto the injuries making Latios hiss in pain and then releasing a coo of relief. Ash then applied the bandages on the wounds to wrap it up. When he was finished Latios felt stronger and better, but knows that he needed to rest to fully recover. Before going to sleep Latios smiled in thanks to Ash. Said boy smiled back and stroked the Pokémon's head as it fell asleep.

"So this is what you needed the supplies for." A voice broke Ash from his gaze and turn to see his mother, Delia, with a small smile on her face.

Ash looked at the ground guiltily. "Sorry I took the Hyper Potion and bandages without asking, but Latios was hurt really badly and-"

Delia waved off Ash's apology with a small chuckle. "It's alright. It looks to me that you had a good reason. But I am curious as to how you came across a Latios in the first place." Ash explained everything that had happened making Delia look at the sleeping Pokémon with a sorry look. "It sounds like you saved Latios from a tragic fate. You most likely heard a voice of a Pokémon Poacher. They're people who use nets, traps, and other sources to catch Pokémon for clients who pay them to get said Pokémon."

"That poacher also said that Latios was a Legendary Pokémon." Ash said.

Delia nodded with a smile. "It's true sweetie. Latios is a Legendary Pokémon from a region called Hoenn. It is one of the eon duo, the other one being known as a Latias. It is quite rare for a Hoenn Legend to be in Kanto."

"Maybe the poacher brought Latios here all the way from Hoenn."

"Maybe."

"To think I never got the time to be amazed that I met a Legendary in person because I was so focused in helping Latios."

Delia looked down at Ash with a smile. "That shows how much you love Pokémon and help them in need no matter what. That's why I'm so proud of you Ash."

Ash returned the smile and sat on the ground next to the sleeping Latios watching over it. Delia watched the scene still smiling before walking back into the house.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

A few hours have passed since Ash rescued Latios from the poacher and it was close to sunset. Latios is still asleep in Ash's backyard with said boy keeping constant vigil over him until he wakes up. His trance was broken when his mother called him in for dinner. About half an hour later Ash came back out with a bowl of Pokémon Food and saw that Latios was still asleep. However one sniff of the food nearby on his nose got Latios to open his eyes and look up at Ash who was walking towards him with the bowl in his hands.

Ash smiled seeing Latios wake up. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better! I figured you must be hungry, so I brought you some Pokémon Food my mom made for you." Delia was an experienced Pokémon Trainer alongside his father so she can make food for her's and her husband's Pokémon who are currently residing in Prof. Oak's ranch behind his lab. Ash put the bowl of food down in front of Latios making him look at it.

Latios sniffed at the food before taking a bite from the bowl. He smiled before proceeding to devour the entire bowl making Ash laugh. "Glad you like it!" When he was finished eating Latios nuzzled his head against Ash in gratitude for his help. "Latios, you are an amazing Pokémon. Do you want to be my friend?" Latios answered the question by nudging his head on Ash as he cooed. Ash smiled before wrapping his arms around Latios's neck in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**The next chapter or two will show Ash's growth and surprises before he goes on his journey.**

**What do you think? Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**The next two chapters will focus on Ash's growth as a Trainer before his journey.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Development of Ash Ketchum Part 1<p>

**(TIMESKIP: 3 YEARS)**

It has been 3 years since Ash helped Latios escape from a Pokémon Poacher and healed his injuries. Since that day Ash and Latios became friends, always spending time together, playing, and Latios often give Ash a ride on his back around Pallet Town. Throughout the years of time together the two have got closer and closer, becoming best friends in no time.

After the event years ago Latios have been living with Delia and Ash, often spending the night in the backyard. Delia was at first surprised by the presence of the Legendary after being healed, but, after a while, got used to having Latios around. Latios had really become a part of the Ketchum family because of how close they have gotten.

The only other human to know about Latios other than Ash and Delia was Prof. Samuel Oak. When he found out about Latios and that he was living with the Ketchum family Prof. Oak was both excited and shocked, excited because there was a rare Legendary Pokémon in town and shocked because it was staying with a family which, according to him, will make things interesting. After that the professor agreed with the family to not tell anybody else about Latios, not even to his own grandson Gary.

Ash Ketchum is 10 years old now and today was supposed to be the day where he get his first Pokémon and start his journey - if it weren't for the new law that came not too long ago. Back then kids who are in the age of ten would get a Starter Pokémon from a professor and become Pokémon Trainers and start their journey, however an incident occurred where unprepared new Trainers and their Pokémon got seriously injured which didn't go unnoticed by the Pokémon League Officials. Because of the tragic event the Officials changed the age limit from 10 to 15 disappointing many kids who couldn't wait to start and the current newbies who had to go back home and wait a few more years. This doesn't bother Ash anymore because he learned from Prof. Oak that there was a special case, which we will learn about later.

Ash and Latios were having breakfast in the backyard with Ash having a plate of pancakes and Latios eating the Pokémon Food. Ash was wearing the Pokémon League Expo hat that he won from a contest there. The rest of his clothing consist of a black t-shirt under a unzipped blue and white jacket, blue jeans, and black and whire sneakers. After finishing breakfast the two headed off towards Professor Oak's lab with Latios currently invisible. One of Latios's abilities is that he can refract light around himself to make him invisible. It was no more than a few minutes later that the two made it to the front door of the lab.

"Hey Latios. Why don't you go wait at the ranch. I'll be out there with Prof. Oak." Ash said.

_"Right." _Latios agree telepathically. Throughout the years living with Ash and Delia Latios gained he ability to use telepathy, but only to the people closest to him like Ash, Delia, and Professor Oak. With that the invisible Latios hovered to the professor's ranch.

After, somehow, knowing that Latios got to the ranch Ash opened the door and entered the building. When he entered Ash saw that nobody is around right now. "Professor!" Ash called out loud.

"In here my boy!" The professor answered deeper inside the lab. Ash walked into the living room. Professor Oak is standing near the computer smiling. "Why Ash. I'm glad you could come."

"What, you weren't glad when I came here lots of times before?" Ash joked with a chuckle. The professor sweat-dropped at the joke. "Well anyway." Ash awkwardly changed the subject. "Is it ready?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "Not yet. I still need a few more years." Ash nodded in understanding. "Is Latios here? I'd like to talk to the both of you about that 'special case' I told you about."

"Yeah. He's out in the ranch." Both kid and professor went out the back door to the Oak Corral, which is a huge field that consists of many natural environments for Pokémon to adapt in. When outside the two saw Latios lying on the ground with his head looking at the door and hovered up when he saw them come out.

"Ah Latios. I'm happy you came!"

_"Aren't you always?"_ Latios countered.

Professor Oak chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah. Ash, I assume that you want to start right away."

"You bet I do!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

The professor laughed at Ash's enthusiasm. "Aren't we excited." Professor Oak reached inside his pocket for something. He brought his hand back out with a red device in it. "This is a Pokédex. It's like a small, electronic encyclopedia Trainers use to scan Pokémon and gives the holder information on the Pokémon and the moves they use. It can also be used to hold the money you win from other Trainers. It will also be your Train_ee _license until you become a Train_er_."

"Thanks professor!" Ash said taking the Pokédex.

"One more thing Ash. Just like Trainers, Trainees can have a choice of a first Pokémon from a professor of a region. Each region has their own set of Starter Pokémon Trainers can choose from. Here in Kanto the Pokémon choices are Bulbasaur, a Grass type, Charmander, a Fire type, and Squirtle, a Water type. The choice is yours Ash and yours alone." Professor Oak explained.

"Thanks again professor, but I already made my choice." Ash said turning to Latios. "I've decided that Latios will be my first Pokémon. We promised that we would pick each other as partners and we're going to take the Pokémon world by storm." Latios nuzzled Ash in excitable agreement with a coo.

Professor Oak smiled at the scene in front of him. "I thought you might say that. Never in my entire life I have seen a Trainer having a Legendary as a Starter Pokémon."

"Well then I must be a first."

The professor laughed at the comment. "Indeed. Now let me give you a refresher about what a Trainee is in case if you missed anything."

_"He probably did after knowing that he may go on a journey after all." _Latios commented with a smirk.

"Hey. That's not nice." Ash retorted.

"Anyway, on to the Trainee case." Professor Oak said. "The Pokémon League Officials changed the age limit to 15 because of the tragedy of the few injured Trainers."

"I know. That announcement disappointed many kids including me." Ash comments.

"Not to worry. Alongside that change the Officials also passed a new law informed only to local professors in a region including me. The professors inform a handful of kids about this law and choose them to be Trainees. Now what a Trainee is a kid under 15 can get a Pokémon and start training until they officially become Trainers. However they can't start their journey yet so they can't get far away enough from their hometown and can't challenge the Gyms yet neither can they battle Train_ers, _they can only battle other Train_ees. _And they can only catch two more Pokémon when coming across them in the wild. However this will be worth it because when they become Trainers they got years of experience with Pokémon and battling to begin with and those Trainers can get an additional 2 slots meaning they can carry 8 Pokémon with them, but they will have to follow the 6-on-6 rule for full battles." Professor Oak explained.

"That's amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "Did you tell Gary about this?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "Oh no."

"What about Red?" The professor shook his head again. "Or Leaf?" Again with the head shaking.

"I didn't tell anybody else because there is only one kid who I feel is worthy enough to become a Trainee." Ash pointed to himself asking if it was him. Oak responded with a nod. "Why do you think I would you all of this?"

Ash just froze with a shocked face until Latios nudged him on the back snapping him out of his trance. "Th-th-that's great professor! But why me?"

"Because I saw how you connect with the Pokémon here at the corral especially with your parents'. You are quick to make friends of them, especially a Legendary like Latios!"

_"And I'm quite proud of that." _Latios said with a smile.

Professor Oak nodded. "So am I. And so is your mother. And your father would be the proudest of all. The point of being a Pokémon Trainer or Master is to bond with the Pokémon you met and the ones on your team. That way the Pokémon can use their true potential in battle. And you, Ash, have the potential of becoming a Pokémon Master. Which is why I recommend you to become a Trainee. And-" The professor reached inside his pocket and brought out a Poké Ball. "-I'll give you this Poké Ball so you can catch Latios."

Ash took the Poké Ball with a smile. "Thanks!" He then turned to Latios. "You ready buddy?"

Latios nodded with a smile. _"I am ready. Together we will be the best team there ever is."_

Ash nodded. "You bet we will! We are gonna be the greatest partners ever!" He then took a deep breath. "Alright. Go Poké Ball!" He threw the ball which hit Latios, opened and sucked said Pokémon with a red flash inside it. When it was closed the ball dropped to the ground. It shook one . . . twice . . . third . . . then 'ding', the ball stopped moving. Ash ran up to the Poké Ball and picked it up with a wide smile. He then three the ball in the air, releasing Latios, snd looked up at him. "So how was it?"

_"I felt quite dizzy at first, but then it was comfy." _Latios replied.

"Glad to hear it buddy."

"There's another thing you need to know Ash." Professor Oak suddenly announced making Ash turn towards him. "Since you're the only Trainee here in Pallet you won't get much experience without battling other Trainees since you're not allowed to go to another city or town."

"If I'm the only Trainee here in town then it is a problem."

Professor Oak smirked. "Don't worry." Ash and Latios were confused at what the professor is saying. "Knowing that you were gonna choose Latios, a really strong Legendary, as your Pokémon I pulled a few strings so you could travel around Kanto, heck even to other regions if you'd like."

The two best friends were shocked at the revelation that they can go anywhere. "Really?!" Both friends exclaimed.

"Yeah. The hardest part was to convince your mother into letting you go. She eventually gave in when I told her that Latios would go with you knowing that he will not let anything happen to you."

"Well I should thank my mom when I go say goodbye. Oh yeah!" Ash exclaimed turning to Latios. "I almost forgot to scan you with the Pokédex." He brought the Pokédex out and attempted to scan the Eon Pokémon.

**"No invaluable data."**

"No data?" Ash stated confused.

"Unfortunately the Pokédex you're holding can only scan Pokémon native to the Kanto region." Professor Oak explained.

"Even so, since Latios was captured, it has to know his moves." Ash then pressed a button on the Pokédex.

**"This Pokémon's attacks are: Protect, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, and Luster Purge."**

Ash whistled in satisfaction. "That's a pretty nice set of moves."

_"I do my best." _Latios said pridefully.

Ash shook his head in a joking manner. "Show-off." He then turned back to the professor with a smile. "Well we're heading off now professor. See ya!"

"Hold on Ash." Professor Oak said before Ash and Latios left the corral. "There's one more thing I almost forgot to tell you. Normally when you battle a Trainer and won you get some money as the winnings, but it won't be the same with a battle between Trainees. If you win against another Trainee you won't win any money from them, neither can you lose any when you lost."

Ash nodded in understatement. "Got it professor. Later!" He and Latios then dashed out of the ranch leaving a smiling Professor Oak.

"That boy will get so far." The professor muttered then went back inside his lab.

* * *

><p>Ash and Latios made it to Ash's house where Delia was waiting at the front door holding a green backpack. "Thanks for letting me go on this journey mom." Ash thanked.<p>

"So Professor Oak told you." Delia stated smiling. "I was reluctant at first because I was scared of what would happen, but your happiness was more important to me. As long as Latios protects you, you can go and battle early."

_"You know I will always be by his side. I won't let anything or other Pokémon harm Ash." _Latios said.

"I know you will. Here Ash. I've packed some food and extra you-know-whats so you can change them every day." Delia said handing Ash the backpack.

"MOM!" Ash yelled taking the backpack with a red face from embarassment making Latios snicker.

"Alright honey. Just be careful out there."

"I will mom." Ash said putting the backpack on his back. "And thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Promise me you'll call home a lot."

"I promise." Ash turned toward Latios. "Ready to go?"

Latios lowered himself close to the ground so Ash can climb on him. When Ash did just that he rose higher in the air. _"Let's do this."_

"Then let's fly!" With that Ash and Latios took off into the sky leaving a smiling Delia.

"That's my boy. Just like his father." Delia stated before walking into the house through the front door.

* * *

><p><em>"So what's the plan?" <em>Latios asked. Both him and Ash were still in the air flying towards who-knows-where.

"Well we could go ahead and battle other Trainees, but with you already being an experienced and powerful Legendary Pokémon winning battles with you won't give me any experience at all." Ash stated.

_"Can't argue with that logic."_

"Professor Oak did say Trainees can catch two Pokémon and no more, right? So we'll get two new friends and then we can battle."

_"Good plan."_

"Full speed ahead!" Ash yelled pointing forward.

_"I'm not a pirate ship." _Latios commented before speeding up by folding his wings back.

**(TIMESKIP)**

Ash is currently walking deep on the path of Route 30 in the Johto region from Cherrygrove City. He had Latios in his Poké Ball to not attract unnecessary attention to themselves. Some time had passed since Ash became a Trainee and began his journey. He is currently looking for Pokémon to join his family to get experience in battle and capturing Pokémon. Right now he's in a stump.

_"Be patient Ash." _Latios said from inside his Poké Ball. Ash and Latios had developed a psychic bond so they can communicate to each other even when Latios is inside his ball.

_"I just never realized how hard it is to find the right Pokémon for me." _Ash responded telepathically.

_"You will. Just give it time. It doesn't happen instantly."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Come on. It's not like a rare Pokémon will just jump out and reveal itself." _Suddenly a green blur leaped out from a bush to another faster than most human eyes can follow startling the human it ran in front of. Ash's eyes are sharper than most human eyes so he has the ability to see any blurs or faraway objects better and he got a good look at the small blur he just saw.

_"What was that?"_

_"That was a Treecko!" _Latios exclaimed. Being a Psychic Pokémon and using the psychic bond between him and Ash Latios was able to see what Ash sees from his Poké Ball. _"It's a rare Pokémon from the Hoenn region."_

_"From Hoenn?! What's it doing here in Johto?"_

_"How am I supposed to know?"_

"Treecko!" A voice spoke coming from the direction the Treecko came from. "Treecko! Where did you run off to this time?!" Out from the bushes came a brown-haired man who seems to be in his early thirties wearing a lab coat and carrying a book bag.

The man noticed Ash standing. "Hey. Have you seen a Treecko around here? It is a small-"

"I know what it looks like and it sped off that way." Ash said pointing to the direction the Treecko went.

"Man. I know Treecko are fast but this is ridiculous." The man complained.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

The man composed himself and looked at Ash. "Oh, yeah. No problem. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Birch. A Pokémon Professor from the Hoenn region."

"You're a professor?"

"And I'm quite proud of it too." Professor Birch admitted proudly.

"What are you doing here in Johto?"

"I got a call from the principal of the Pokémon school in Violet City to show the kids some Hoenn Pokémon so they can know about the other regions. I, of course, agreed and brought the Hoenn Starter Pokémon with me."

"Did you say 'starters '!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes. One of my responsibilities as a professor is to give beginning Trainers their first Pokémon from the three I let them choose from." Professor Birch reached in his book bag and brought out three Poké Balls. "Here's the Water-type." He threw the ball in the air and it opened to reveal a small, blue amphibious with orange, star shaped gils on it's cheeks.

"Mudkip." The Pokémon said.

To say Ash was amazed at the new Pokémon in front of him was an understatement. "So cool!"

"This Pokémon is known as a Mudkip." Professor Birch informed. He then threw another ball in the air making it open as well to reveal a small, orange chick-like Pokémon. "This is the Fire-type, Torchic."

"Torchic." The Pokémon, Torchic, introduced.

"It's so cute!" Ash commented.

"Torchic." Torchic thanked.

"And, of course, the third one is the Grass-type Treecko. The one you just saw." Professor Birch says.

"Then could you tell me why Treecko ran from you?" Ash asked.

"Many Pokémon have a different personality." Professor Birch simply explained as Ash felt something on his leg and looked down to see Torchic nuzzling against his right leg. "It seems Torchic is real fond of you. It usually avoids humans for unknown reasons."

Ash kneeled down and petted Torchic on the head which made said Pokémon enjoy his touch. "Maybe this little guy is just waiting for the right Trainer he finds worthy. Am I right Torchic?"

"Torchic!" Torchic nodded answering Ash's question.

"Wow. I never knew." Professor Birch commented.

"So what's Treecko's personality? Is the running away a part of it?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That particular Treecko hates humans and, almost like Torchic, avoids them. I would bring a different one, but the rest of the Treecko I have are all very young and are not ready to socialize with other humans."

"I hear ya. So why does Treecko hate humans?"

"Because Pokémon Poachers invaded it's home and stole it's parents."

"Poachers?!" Ash exclaimed remembering what a Poacher did to Latios when he found him and knowing how ruthless they are.

Professor Birch nodded. "I found Treecko unconscious and heavily injured thinking that the Poachers did not want Treecko and took it back to the lab to heal it. After healing, because of it's tragic separation of it's family, it began to avoid us, always hanging on a branch of a tree alone. Because of it's hatred of humans I never offer it to beginning Trainers. When I brought Treecko with me it somehow came out of it's Poké Ball and ran away."

"Poor Treecko. I know Poachers are despicable, but to severely injure a Pokémon while it was still very young."

_"You'd be surprised at what humans can do." _Latios replied from inside his Poké Ball.

"Now I gotta go find Treecko before it gets too far." Professor Birch says.

Ash shook his head. "No." Ash replied making Professor Birch look at him in confusion. "Professor, let _me _go find Treecko. You don't want to be late for that seminar."

"But-"

"Please. I want to help Treecko any way I can. I want Treecko to realize that there are good humans in the world."

"I understand, but-"

"Well I'm helping anyway. So you don't have much of a choice." Ash stood up and started to run to the direction Treecko went before turning to Professor Birch with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"Well can you tell me your name first?" Professor Birch asked.

"The name's Ash." Ash replied with a thumb up. "I'll have Treecko back before the lecture starts."

"Torchic!" Torchic yelled making Ash and Professor Birch look down at it.

"You wanna help too?"

"Torchic!" Torchic answered.

Ash gave a genuine smile. "Great! Let's go!" With that Ash and Torchic sprinted off to get Treecko.

Professor Birch sighed watching the two run off. "Man. I always meet the handful kids." He then looked down at Mudkip. "And that's what I love about this job." He then returned Mudkip to it's Poké Ball and proceeded to walk to Violet City.

* * *

><p>Ash and Torchic have spent about an hour finding Treecko and found nothing. And, frankly, they are worried about Treecko. "Treecko!" Ash called out with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Treecko! Where are you?!"<p>

"Torchic!" Torchic called out as well.

"TREECKO!" A few moments of silence later, Ash slumped. "We've been searching for about an hour. Where could Treecko be?" Torchic only tilted it's head. "I guess we should keep looking." Ash said composing himself. Both then proceeded deeper in the trees. "Hey! Treecko! Can you hear me?!"

"Torchic!" Torchic sensed something amok and stopped walking making Ash stop as well and looked down at Torchic.

"What's wrong?" Ash then heard a small buzzing sound and shivers went down his spine. "I'm not dreaming, am I? I know that buzzing anywhere." Out the trees came a bipedal, four legged wasp with the front two having stingers. "A Beedrill!" And boy does the Beedrill look angry. It tucked the stingers back preparing to attack the two.

Torchic suddenly jumped up in the air in front of Ash. "Tor . . . CHIC!" It then fired a big streak of fire consisting of, that Ash swore he saw, small fireballs from it's mouth which completely enveloped the Beedrill. When the fire died down the Beedrill had burn marks all around it and it's eyes have turned to swirls and fell to the ground unconscious giving Ash and Torchic the chance to run past it before it woke up.

When they think they got far enough Ash and Torchic stopped running for a breather. Once his lungs got enough oxygen Ash looked down at Torchic. "Was that an Ember attack?"

"Torchic." Torchic replied with a nod.

"Wow. That was the most powerful Ember I've ever seen! You must be really strong!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

"Torchic." Torchic said while puffing it's chest in pride.

Ash suddenly dropped his smile then put on a serious face. "That Beedrill looked angry. Like it was thinking that we are . . . trespassers." Ash revealed with a shocked face. "That's it! We must've trespassed into the Beedrill territory! You don't think-"

"Torchic."

"Oh no! Treecko!" Ash then began sprinting again leaving Torchic to try to catch up with him a moment later. They continued running for a few minutes hoping that they aren't too late. They stopped when they saw Treecko being cornered near the end of a cliff by a group of Beedrill. "Treecko!" Ash and Torchic then hopped out of the bush they were behind. "Torchic, use Ember!"

Torchic fired the stream of lots of fireballs in front of the Beedrill which scared them off, away from Treecko who was surprised by the fire. "Tree?"

"Treecko!" Treecko turned and saw Ash and Torchic trying to run towards it. When Treecko saw Ash it went to a defensive position and glared and sent a growl making both Ash and Torchic stop in their place. "Treecko. I know you think people are bad because of what those poachers did to you and I'm sorry that it happened to you. No Pokémon should go through what you went through." As Ash took a step forward Treecko took a step back. "I just want you to know that not all humans are horrible. There are others that really care about Pokémon, like me or Professor Birch."

"Treecko!" Treecko yelled seemingly not believing Ash's words.

"C'mon Treecko. I looked for you because I was worried about you. Torchic was too." Ash said gesturing to Torchic.

"Torchic!" Torchic nodded agreeing with Ash.

"And it's not just me and Torchic, the professor is too, and so are the assistants working for him. They care about you so much that they want to be your friend. So do Torchic and I. C'mon. Let's go back." Once again Treecko took a step back as Ash stepped forward.

When Treecko took that step back at the end of the cliff the ground gave away causing Treecko to lose it's balance. "Treecko!" It yelled as it started falling off much to the shock of Ash and Torchic.

"Treecko!" Ash exclaimed before running and jumped off the cliff much to Torchic's horror. When he got close enough Ash grabbed Treecko. "Got ya!" He then brought Treecko close to his body.

"Tree?" Treecko said surprised. Halfway down Ash brought a Poké Ball out and made it open to release Latios. When Latios was out Ash landed on his back still holding Treecko who was surprised at the Legendary's sudden appearance.

"Nice catch Latios." Latios cooed in appreciation of the thanks. Ash looked down at the Treecko in his arms while Latios was ascending to the top of the cliff. "See Treecko. Not all people are bad. There are some people like me who would risk their lives to protect Pokémon." Treecko just stared at Ash, gaping at the boy's selfless act.

When they got to the top Torchic was relieved to see that Ash and Treecko were alive, but was confused seeing Latios. "Sorry to scare you like that Torchic." Ash said breaking Torchic out of its confusion. Treecko suddenly moved from Ash's arms to adjusting itself on his shoulder making the latter look at it with a smile. "So I guess you like me now, huh."

"Treecko!" Treecko replied with a nod.

"Torchic!" Torchic said happy that Treecko came to trust Ash.

Ash looked at Torchic still smiling. "Don't think that I forgot about you Torchic. Now c'mon! Let's get you to that lecture!" Torchic chirped in happiness as it jumped up to Latios' back. Ash managed to catch Torchic in his arms. "Next stop, Violet City! Full speed ahead!"

_"What did I tell you before?! I'm not a pirate ship!" _Latios yelled telepathically before flying toward the city closeby. Treecko looked at Ash with a newfound admiration. Maybe not not all people are selfish, it thought.

* * *

><p>The group made it to Violet City where Latios landed behind the school so Ash can return him to his Poké Ball quickly to not attract attention. He went to the front still holding Torchic and with Treecko on his shoulder and saw Professor Birch anxiously waiting. Looks like he didn't see Latios going to the back which is good for both Latios and Ash.<p>

"Professor!" Ash called out running.

Professor Birch heard his name being called and saw Ash running towards him with Torchic in his arms and Treecko on his shoulder. He sighed in relief. "You made it!"

Ash stopped running still smiling. "Of course!"

Professor Birch noticed Treecko on Ash's shoulder. "I see you must've got Treecko to trust you."

"Yeah. Treecko's starting to grow attached to me." Ash replied petting Treecko which the latter enjoys.

"Treecko." Treecko said happily.

"And how was Torchic?" Professor Birch asked.

Ash stopped petting Treecko and looked down to the Torchic in his arms. "Torchic was great. It's Ember attack was the most powerful I've ever seen." He said scratching Torchic under the beak.

"Torchic!" Torchic stated proudly.

"That's right! Torchic here is the strongest out of all the Starters I have because it trains itself hard every day so it can be strong enough for when it chooses its Trainer." Professor Birch stated with pride. "How did you know Torchic's Ember was powerful?"

"Oh. Because we ran into a Beedrill as we looked for Treecko." Ash said giving the professor some shock. "Yeah. Torchic took it out with one powerful Ember. I also had Torchic use the attack again to save Treecko from a swarm of Beedrill."

"I see. Looks like I forgot to mention that this is the season where wild Kakuna evolve into Beedrill and they thought that you two were trespassers on their territory." Professor Birch said sheepishly.

"That would've been good to know."

"Yeah. Anyway, the lecture is about to start. How about you join me?"

Ash, Torchic, and Treecko were confused at the professor's offer. "Why?"

"You're a Trainee, aren't you?"

That made Ash go into a state of shock. "How did you know that?"

Professor Birch chuckled. "I think it's obvious. No kids your age would go into the woods unless they are with a Trainer, if they are a Trainee, or until they are 15 to become Trainers."

Ash cracked a smirk after the professor finished speaking. "You're a clever one."

"Clever? Is that all I get?" Professor Birch asked with a smirk of his own.

"Don't push your luck. Yes. I have been a Trainee for about a year and I only have 1 Pokémon with me."

"That's impressive! Would you mind mentioning that to the kids in the lecture?"

"When you said like that it sounded like I got no choice." Ash said with a chuckle. "Anyway, which room is the lecture in?"

"Oh, we're having the lecture outside."

"Huh? Why?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I thought after the lecture the children would want to play with Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip."

Ash nodded. "Right. Because nothing ends a lecture to younglings like letting them have fun with the Pokémon you brought."

"Exactly! Now let's go educate some kids!" Professor Birch said marching past the outside entrance making Ash, Torchic, and Treecko sweat-drop.

"This oughta be fun." Ash said blankly following the professor in.

* * *

><p>The lecture took half to an hour with Professor Birch introducing himself and the Hoenn Starter Pokémon. He also mentioned Ash as a 11 year old Trainee. The professor then informed the kids about the usual job as a professor to give new Trainers their first Pokémon depending on the region they're in. Speaking of which he also mentioned that each region has their own Pokémon that are either really rare or can't be found in any other region.<p>

After the lecture the teacher let the class play with the three Starter with the approval of the professor since they are next to the playground. Some kids were playfully chasing Torchic while some went down the slide with Mudkip, each latter having fun. When a boy tried to get close to Treecko it climbed up Ash's shoulder glaring at the kid. Looks like Treecko has a long way to go until it can fully trust humans.

Ash shook Professor Birch lightly gaining his attention. "It was fun helping you professor, but I should go continue my journey."

"What for?" Professor Birch asked.

"As I said before I have only 1 Pokémon with me right now. I'm planning to get two more to fill up the limit before I battle other Trainees."

Professor Birch nodded. "I understand. Do me one more favor before you go."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take Treecko with you." Professor Birch said referring to the Treecko on Ash's shoulder.

"Huh." Ash said with a confused expression.

"Treecko has trouble trusting with people because of the poachers separating it and its family. And it's clear that Treecko has connected itself with you. So I think Treecko would be happy with you and you could help it open up."

Ash nodded in acceptance. "I get it." He turned his head to Treecko. "What do you say Treecko? You wanna come with me?"

"Treecko!" Treecko replied with a definite nod.

"So I guess it's-" Before the professor could finish his sentence Ash felt something rubbing against his legs and looked down.

"Huh." It was Torchic who was rubbing Ash's legs with its head. "What is it Torchic?"

"Torchic." Torchic replied sadly.

"Looks like Torchic heard that you were leaving. And that Treecko isn't the only one who's grown on you." Professor Birch analyzed.

"If you ask me young man," Earl Dervish, the principal of the school, began making both Trainee and professor turn to him. "Torchic wants to go with you as well."

"Really?" Ash looked down to Torchic. "Is that true Torchic?"

"Torchic!" Torchic replied happily.

"Looks like Torchic has found its Trainer." Professor Birch observed.

Ash smiled kneeling down to Torchic's level petting said Pokémon. "I'd be happy to take you along, but-"

"No 'buts'." Ash looked up at Professor Birch confused. "I want you to take Torchic as well. I'm sure that both it and Treecko would be great addition to your team. Both really seemed to grow attached to you. You deserve these two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No worries. I just never gave away 2 Starters to one Trainer before."

Ash chuckled. "Then I guess I'm the first. To tell the truth I wanted to get Torchic from the beginning. We were a pretty good team and I know we can be stronger together." He then looked down to Torchic. "Welcome to the family Torchic!"

"Torchic!" Torchic happily jumped to Ash the latter catching said Pokémon in his arms as he stood up.

"I got both Treecko and Torchic!" Ash exclaimed making a peace sign with his right arm while holding Torchic with his left and Treecko still on his shoulder.

"Treecko!" Treecko added.

"Torchic!" Torchic added.

"Now I got two more Pokémon to fill the three team limit." Ash added.

"Oh yeah! You did say you were gonna do that first and challenge other Trainees next." Professor Birch said.

"And you know what I just realized?"

"And what's that?" Earl asked.

"I was so excited to start my journey I forgot to get some Poké Balls." Ash said sheepishly making everybody else sweat-drop.

Professor Birch chuckled. "No problem. Which is why it's good that every Starter has their own Poké Ball." He then reached in a pocket in his lab coat to get two Poké Balls and gave them to Ash. "Take good care of them."

Ash nodded. "I will."

"Congratulations Ash." They all turned to see the entire class including the teacher was watching the entire thing. "You just made a step towards being a good Pokémon Trainer."

"Thanks." Ash said with a smile.

The teacher turned to the children. "That concludes our lecture. Everybody back inside the classroom." The students all 'aww' in disappointment before going back inside with the teacher following after.

"Thank you Professor Birch for coming and educate our kids." Earl thanked sticking his arm out.

"It was my pleasure." Professor Birch said accepting the principal's handshake.

Earl then turned to Ash as soon as he and the professor let go of the handshake. "And Ash. Good luck on your journey. I know you will do great." He then sticked his hand out again this time to Ash.

Ash accepted the handshake after putting the Poké Balls away. "Thank you. I will not let you down." They parted the handshake as he looked toward both Treecko and Torchic. "Ready to go guys?"

"Torchic!" Torchic said happily.

"Treecko!" Treecko agreed.

"See you soon Ash. Stop by my lab whenever you're in Hoenn." Professor Birch said.

"You bet!" Ash replied with a thumb's up. He then departed from the entrance to getting out of the city with Torchic and Treecko in tow.

_"Things just got interesting." _Latios muttered telepathically.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**I was really gonna finish this chapter before Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire come out. Which is why I gave Ash both Torchic and Treecko and put another idea that was originally going to be in there in another time.**

**But I was too late. When they came out I first got Omega Ruby and beat it before December 2nd. That was when Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix came out, which I got in the same day and played with. Next there was Christmas where I got Alpha Sapphire and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Then with a lot of money I got for Christmas I bought Destiny which I enjoyed. ****Finally I was working on my other stories here.**

**Anyway, make sure to Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**If you read the previous chapter then I'd like to spell it out. Red and Leaf will be in this fic as twin siblings. As proven in the summary there will be ShalourShipping and possible FurtherShipping, Ash x Leaf, if I decide to do a threesome.**

**This chapter will finish Ash's development before going on his journey.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Development of Ash Ketchum Part 2<p>

**(TIMESKIP: 3 YEARS)**

It has been 3 years since Ash went to Johto and got Treecko and Torchic from Professor Birch. After that he went to other regions, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova so far, to battle other Trainees and never lost so far using only Treecko and Torchic as using Latios would be an unfair advantage. Plus the two Starters need to grow as well as Ash. While training and battling Torchic and Treecko each evolved respectively, Torchic into Combusken and to Blaziken, and Treecko into Grovyle and to Sceptile.

To help them Ash also trained himself alongside the two so his body is well developed with tight muscles. As he aged to 14 he also grew by height, to 5'8" making him too big for his old clothes so Ash had to buy new clothes when he went back to Kanto. He bought a black-and-blue hoodie with a dark gray t-shirt alongside it to wear under the hoodie. He also got dark gray pants with black-and-red sneakers. He also stopped wearing a cap leaving his hair alone. He thought he looked good in them so did the sales girl, who replied that with a blush. After that Ash continued his journey with Latios, Blaziken, and Sceptile.

While adventuring with Ash and the others Sceptile slowly began to open up and became friends with Blaziken and Latios. He also learned how to trust other humans, but will still be hesitant at first. Blaziken still had the affection he has to Ash when he was still a Torchic as to how he protects Ash from dangerous threats like a group of Beedrill whenever they encounter some. Throughout the journey Ash and Latios have gotten closer than they already had. The bond between those two is now almost unbreakable.

The group made it to the faraway region of Kalos where Ash defeated some Trainees and decided to do some training with Blaziken and Sceptile. Blaziken jumped in the air and aimed his left foot at Ash as he dived down at him. Ash jumped back avoiding Blaziken's kick. Blaziken then fired a Flamethrower at Ash who dodged by tilting his body.

"Nice try Blaziken!" Ash mused playfully. Behind him Sceptile is preparing a Leaf Blade attack by forming two long, sharp blades on his wrist. He then leaped toward Ash intending to strike at him.

"Sceptile!" Ash heard Sceptile calling from behind and cartwheeled to the right barely dodging the first slash. As Sceptile moved to do the second strike Ash did a backflip backing far away from Sceptile.

"You've got to move faster than that Sceptile!" Ash mused before being tackled down to the ground surprising the boy. He turned over to see Latios levitating on top of him smirking. "Hey! No fair!"

_"What? I can't participate in your training?" _Latios teased.

"You said you weren't gonna train with us!" Ash exclaimed as Blaziken and Sceptile came to him.

_"Well then it looks like you learned a valuable lesson. You gotta expect the unexpected." _With that the three Pokémon began to laugh at their Trainer. A few moments later Ash decided to join in to the laughter.

A clapping sound was suddenly made making the four stop laughing and look around to find the source. They found that an old man wearing gray sweats was the one clapping while walking towards them. "It's so beautiful to see the bond between a Trainer and their Pokémon." The man said as he stopped clapping.

Ash got up off the ground as Sceptile glared at the man menacingly. He touched Sceptile's shoulder making the Pokémon turn to him. "Easy Sceptile." The Pokémon nodded and backed off as Ash turned his head to the man. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Gurkinn." The man, known as Gurkinn, introduced.

"Well, Gurkinn, why were you spying on us?"

"Before I answer, could you perhaps tell me _your _name?"

Ash sweat-dropped as if he forgot to introduce himself. "It's Ash."

Gurkinn nodded in acceptance. "Now to answer your question I have been watching you train with your Pokémon to see how strong your connection is."

"My connection?"

"I wanted to know how your bond with your Pokémon is."

"Oh, I love my Pokémon. I've been with them for a long time. We are practically family."

Gurkinn smiled at the reply. "I can see that. And I must say it is pretty rare to see these Hoenn Pokémon here in Kalos." He walked towards Latios petting him under the chin. "Even rarer for a Latios to be here." Latios cooed in enjoyment. "Are you, perhaps, from Hoenn by any chance."

"Actually I'm from Pallet Town in the . . . Kanto region." Ash facepalmed as he revealed his secret.

Gurkinn looked at Ash suspiciously. "Kanto? That's pretty far away, don't you think?" He stopped petting Latios and turned towards Ash. "How old are you?"

Ash sighed. "Okay. I'm 14. A 14 year old Trainee who started when I was 10. We've traveled through many regions training and battling other Trainees until the day I become a Trainer. Professoer Oak let me go on this journey early so I can be fully prepared."

"A 14 year old from Kanto who is a Trainee for 4 years traveling to different regions by the approval of a professor." Gurkinn summarized.

"That's about it." Ash commented with the three Pokémon nodding.

Gurkinn suddenly chuckled confusing the four. "I'm not surprised that you just went on the journey because you wouldn't want to wait until you were 15 to become a Trainer. I've seen it all the time from the kids in the city I live in."

"Wait. You're not going to turn me in?"

Gurkinn shook his head. "Nah. You remind me of a younger version of me. Besides I guess some laws are meant to be broken. Especially since you got Pokémon as strong as them."

Ash sighed in relief as well as the three Pokémon. "Thank you sir." He thanked while bowing and Gurkinn nodded. "Wait. Why do you wanna know about the bond between me and my Pokémon?"

"I have been looking for a Trainer who was worthy of a great power."

"What power?"

Gurkinn turned his back to Ash and grabbed his right wrist behind him. "The power of Mega Evolution."

The group of four were confused at the answer. "Mega Evolution?"

Gurkinn turned his head to the boy. "Mega Evolution can mean many things. It is a transformation that transcends normal evolution with the Pokémon much stronger than their normal state. It is also a way to test the bond between a Trainer and their Pokémon."

"Wow. Sounds powerful."

"And what's more. When Mega Evolution was activated the Pokémon turns back into their original form when they have been defeated or if the battle is over."

"The Pokémon can change back?!" Gurkinn nodded in yes. "Huh. So what are the requirements to use Mega Evolution?"

Gurkinn smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He turned his whole body to the boy. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small, rainbow colored stone that has a DNA symbol. "First the Trainer has to hold one of these."

"What is it?"

"This is a Key Stone. Concentrate your power on this then it'll trigger the power of the stone the Pokémon carries, a Mega Stone, which are bigger than the Key Stone. And the most important component is that the bond between Trainer and the Pokémon Mega Evolving to be real strong. With all those requirements your Pokémon should be able to Mega Evolve." Gurkinn explained.

Ash exhaled deeply. "That's a lot to take in. So all I need is a Key Stone and a Mega Stone since I already developed a strong bond with my Pokémon."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

Ash looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Each Pokémon must hold their own appropriate Mega Stone. You'll know what stone belongs to what Pokémon because these stones start out with the Pokémon's name and ends with 'ite'."

"So basically each Pokémon has a different Mega Stone."

Gurkinn nodded. "That is correct."

Ash bowed. "Thanks for the information, but what has that got to do with me?"

"Like I said before. I search for Trainers that are worthy of getting a Key Stone. And after the display you and your Pokémon showed me you have proven yourself worthy."

The group gaped. "Does that mean-"

Gurkinn nodded with a proud smile. "Yes Ash. I am giving you this Key Stone I'm holding."

Blaziken, Sceptile, and Latios seemed to be excited for Ash, but Ash himself didn't crack a smile as he is confused. "Why? I'm not exactly a Trainer yet."

"True, but it really doesn't matter if you're a Trainer or not. I gave a young boy under the age of 10 a Key Stone for showing me the bond between him and his Kangaskhan." Gurkinn said walking towards Ash. He then took Ash's left wrist and put the Key Stone in his hand. He then let go of the wrist letting the boy observe the stone.

"So this is really mine?" Ash asked with excitement building up inside him.

"Yes. It's yours. You earned it."

Ash gave off a big smile in real excitement. "All right! I got a Key Stone!" He then did a pose holding up the small stone in the air. The three Pokémon roared alongside their Trainer.

Gurkinn nodded again. "Now all you need is a respectful Mega Stone for one of them and you'll be able to achieve Mega Evolution." He then turned his back to Ash. "Now. I'm going back home to my granddaughter."

Ash stopped with the pose and looked at Gurkinn with a frown. "Will I see you again?"

Gurkinn turned his head to Ash smiling. "Of course you will. You can come visit in Shalour City or I can come to Kanto. And I might bring my granddaughter with me."

Ash nodded with a smile. "I'll be looking forward to the day we meet again."

Gurkinn nodded in yes. "Farewell young Ash. May our paths cross again." With that he walked away to who knows where.

_"Well. That was uh-" _Latios began.

"A nice experience? Yeah it was." Ash said looking down at the Key Stone in his hand. "Now, let's go find a Mega Stone."

* * *

><p><strong>(TIMESKIP)<strong>

Ash and Latios are currently flying over Latios's home region, Hoenn. It looked like it was a vast region raging from rainforests to deserts. "So this is the region you lived in before you were captured. Must be nice to be home, huh." Ash commented.

_"Yeah. This is nostalgic." _Latios admitted. _"Hey, if you want, I can take you to Southern Island, the island where I was raised."_

"That'd be great!" Ash exclaimed with a smile. With that Latios sped up to a different direction. The two made it to a small island south of Hoenn as Latios landed in the forest. "This is where you were born? It's kind of small don't you think."

_"Yeah, it is. As I grew I began to fly all around Hoenn enjoying life until I was captured and brought to Kanto where I met you."_

"And practically grew up and gone on our journey together." Ash finished with a smile as Latios nodded.

(Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts…)

Ash and Latios jumped a bit at the sudden, new telepathic voice and looked around to find the source. "What was that?"

_"How am I supposed to know?" _Latios retorted. Suddenly Latios sensed a power calling to him and flew to where it was.

Ash noticed Latios flew off. "Where are you going Latios?" He then decided to follow Latios and ran after him. They stopped in front of a stone stand with a round stone on top of it. "What is this?" Ash saw a marking on the stand and knelt down to read it.

(All dreams are but another reality. Never forget...)

"What in the world does that mean? Not another reality. Not all dreams are like that. If you have a dream you can make it come true if you work hard enough." Ash wisely said.

"That's a wise advice." A voice sudedenly intercepted making both Ash and Latios jump in surprise. They turned to see a young man, about almost 10 years older than Ash, with light blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a white undershirt with a black overcoat that has purple streaks going down and a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves he has silver cuffs. He also wears black pants with dark-purple dress shoes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The man apologized with a bow.

Ash shook his head. "No worries. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. How did you even come here anyway?"

"I rode Latios here." Ash answered referring to Latios who was glaring at the man. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well because Southern Island is known to be impossible for humans to come. The fact that you rode on Latios here means he really trusts you." The man answered while walking towards the two. He then petted Latios under the chin the latter enjoying it like last time. "This is amazing! Seeing a Latios in real life before. How do you know such a Pokémon?"

"Latios is one of my Pokémon."

The man stopped petting Latios and turned to Ash shocked. "Seriously?!"

Ash nodded and did the same thing the man did and petted Latios under the chin the latter enjoying it again. "As a matter of fact I've known Latios practically my whole life."

The man stared at Ash strangely. "How old are you?"

"14."

"So you're a Trainee."

Ash stopped petting Latios and gaped that he revealed one of his secrets . . . again. He sighed as he will reveal everything else. "Yes. I have been a Trainee for 4 years."

"So you started out when you were 10."

Ash nodded. "Yes, again. And I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

"Kanto? That's pretty far away."

"What are you gonna do now? Turn me in for breaking the law?"

The man smiled touching one of Ash's shoulders. "No. I'm not a snitch. You don't have to worry."

Ash looked at the man surprised. "Really?" The man nodded. "Why?"

The man took his hand off his shoulder. "Because you were like me when I was younger."

"Huh. I met someone not too long ago that said the similar thing."

The man closed his eyes still smiling. "Also there's something special about you. I can feel it." He murmured opening his eyes. "My name's Steven. Steven Stone. I'm the Champion of the Hoenn League."

Ash's and Latios's eyes widened in shock. "A Champion?! A real life Champion is standing right in front of me!"

Steven chuckled at Ash's excitement. "Don't get too excited, okay? What's your name?"

Ash composed himself but still smiling. "I'm Ash Ketchum. My friends call me Ash. Since you're a Champion should I address you as something? Maybe like-"

"It's okay Ash. 'Steven' is just fine."

Ash nodded in understanding. He then realized something. "Hey Steven."

"Hm?"

"You said that it's impossible for humans to come here to Southern Island, right?" Steven nodded in yes. "So how did you get here?"

Steven just took out a ticket from his pocket. "I used this legendary Eon Ticket."

"What's an Eon Ticket?"

"This ticket has the power to let a human go to Southern Island without any trouble."

Ash nodded in acceptance. "Cool. Now back to my original question. Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me your reason for being here." Steven countered.

"Touché. Latios asked me if I wanted to see this place. Of course I said 'yes' and when we got here Latios suddenly flew to this thing." Ash explained referring to the stone stand and the round object on top of it. The stone seems to be light-purple along with a leaf-like symbol with a hint of blue in the middle.

"Yeah." Steven said walking towards the stone. "That's the reason I came here."

"Do you know what it is?"

Steven nodded. "I do actually. This is a Mega Stone."

Ash widened his eyes. "So that's what a Mega Stone looks like."

Steven turned to Ash. "So you know about Mega Evolution."

"Wait. You do too?" Steven answered by removing a stickpin from his jacket. Ash was shocked to see that there is a Key Stone on it. He then reached into his pocket to bring out his own Key Stone.

Steven gave no facial expression. "So you have a Key Stone. Do you also have a Mega Stone by any chance?"

Ash plainly shook his head. "That's why we came here. To look for a Mega Stone for one of my Pokémon."

Steven put the stickpin back on his jacket as Latios picked up the Mega Stone. When it happened both the Mega Stone and Ash's Key Stone started glowing surprising the three. A few moments later the glowing stopped confusing Ash and Latios.

"What was that about?"

"The same thing happened when I found the Mega Stone for one of my Pokémon. It only works when the Pokémon held it's appropriate Mega Stone." Steven explained.

"Is that right?" Steven nodded turning his head to Ash. "Since it happened with Latios then that means we found the Mega Stone for him. I was also told that the name of a stone begins with the Pokémon's name and ends with 'ite'. So this stone is called a Latiosite."

Steven fully turned to Ash smiling. "You're a smart kid, aren't you? And it does look that way. Since Latios is your Pokémon it looks like you got yourself a Mega Evolving Pokémon."

"Whoa." Ash then looked to Latios as he did the same to Ash. Ash then smiled big. "This is exactly what we've been looking for. My best friend can Mega Evolve. Let's see what you look like!"

_"Let's do it!" _Latios exclaimed with a smile.

"Hold it!" Steven said before Ash and Latios did anything. "Before you do that Ash, let me see your Key Stone."

"Uh, sure." Ash handed over his Key Stone which Steven took. "Mind telling me why?"

Steven pulled out a white bracelet with a hole the size of the small stone from his jacket. "To slide your Key Stone in this bracelet. Before you ask Mega Evolution Trainers usually keep their Key Stone on an accessory and the name would start with 'Mega'. I put mine on this stickpin making it the Mega Stickpin. Putting your Key Stone in this bracelet would make it the Mega Bracelet."

"Well that's pretty cool." Ash admitted.

Steven put the Key Stone in the hole showing Ash the complete Mega Bracelet. "Here Ash. Try this on."

Ash took the Mega Bracelet from Steven and slid it onto his left wrist. He then checked it out by twisting his wrist. "I think this looks great on me!"

Latios nodded in agreement. _"It does."_

"Now for the Latiosite." Steven took out a some sort-of collar with a hole as well, but bigger than the one on the bracelet.

"Let me guess. There are also accessories for Mega Stones too."

"You catch on quick." Steven complimented before walking toward Latios and took the Latiosite from him and slid it into the collar. "Hey Ash." He then turned to the boy handing out the collar. "Since Latios is yours I thought you would be the one to put it on him."

Ash nodded while walking toward Steven and took the collar from him. "Thanks Steven." He then proceeded to put the collar around Latios's neck. When he was finished Latios checked himself over with the collar. "You look great too!"

_"I do, don't I?" _Latios replied.

"Now we can test out your Mega Evolution?"

Steven nodded. "Go ahead. Let's see what it can do."

Ash walked back a few yards from Latios getting excited. "Ready buddy?" Latios replied with a nod. "Okay. What now?"

"Just put your fingers on the Key Stone and let the stones connect."

Ash nodded and sighed. "Okay." He put his wrist up and pressed two fingers from his right hand on the stone which began to glow. "Alright. Latios! Mega Evolve!" He then raised his whole left arm in the air which is when four beams of rainbow colors came out. The Latiosite began to glow and four beams of purple light came out. The beams collided with Ash's beams began to take over the purple ones and enveloped Latios.

With that Latios began to change shape. The light died down to reveal Mega Latios with the DNA symbol dissolving and a strong gust of wind came forcing Ash and Steven to hold strong. Mega Latios skin tone is purple and his arms and wings become one with each having a small, white triangle on the side.

"Wow Latios! I can feel your power! What about you? Do you feel anything?" Ash questioned.

Latios looked over his Mega form with excitement. _"I look different, but I can feel myself stronger than I was before." _With that Latios reverted back to his original form.

"That was an interesting sight." Steven commented walking towards Ash. "Congratulations Ash."

Ash nodded as Latios came to his side. "Thanks Steven."

Steven then suddenly had an idea. "Hey Ash. How long until you fully become a Trainer?"

"About three months. Why?"

Steven's face turned serious. "There are still mysteries around Mega Evolution that hasn't been solved yet. Researchers are trying their best to solve them. I'm especially helping out with the cause. With the confirmation that Latios can Mega Evolve I'd like you to help out by battling other Mega Evolution Trainers."

Ash smiled. "That's the goal. Me and Latios will be the best together while helping you solve the mysteries!"

Steven smiled at the reply. "I know you will become a great Trainer Ash. Which is why I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Ash questioned confused alongside Latios.

Steven nodded. "I'd like to teach you everything I know about Mega Evolution and help you train to get stronger until you become a Trainer. I'd also like some help on my discoveries." He then sticked his hand out. "What I'm trying to say is, I'd be honored if you let me take you in as my protégé, an apprentice if you would."

Ash and Latios were shocked at the proposal. "An apprentice?! You want me to be your apprentice?" Steven nodded in yes leaving Ash breathless. "Whoa. This is such a huge deal. It's not everyday that a Champion decides to mentor you."

Latios nudged Ash with his wing. _"Well? Don't be a fool Ash. Take up on his offer. This is the opportunity to learn from a Champion. And it only comes once in a lifetime."_

Ash smiled and excitedly shook Steven's hand. "I'd love to have you as a mentor!"

Steven nodded as they let go of the handshake. "Excellent. I'm glad you said yes. I know we will get along really well."

"You bet we will!" Ash exclaimed happily. _'My life just got more amazing!' _He thought excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**The next chapter will officially begin Ash's journey after finishing his training with Steven.**

**Again, Red and Leaf will be SIBLINGS! Leaf will have feelings for Ash. So should I do both ShalourShipping and FurtherShipping and have both Korrina and Leaf as Ash's girlfriends? I think I can make it work, but I'd like to know what you all think.**

**Also this story has been getting lots of Favs and Follows, but is lacking in Reviews. Seriously! Why is that happening?**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
